Kai's Naked Christmas
by chizu-tabby
Summary: complete Kai and the others are staying at a Resort in Russia. When Kai hears of a very odd contest... will he try and enter - NAKED - to win for the sake of true love? Slash RKT, other pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
CONTEST: THE NAKED POLAR BEAR CHRISTMAS SWIM  
  
When? 9 a.m. Dec. 25, 2003  
  
What? Compete in a hole in the ice - NAKED  
  
How? Just be there, and be bare!  
  
Who? Any Beyblader staying at Mr. Dickinson's Resort, male or female, can enter!  
  
Why? The winner gets a pair of Furry Bit Beast Warmers!  
  
Kai Hiwatari burst out laughing. "Ha, ha, hahaHAHA! And you, expect me, to enter THAT?" "Oh, but Kai," Tyson pleaded. "The winner gets a pair of Furry Bit Beast Warmers! They keep your Beyblade snuggly and warm!"  
  
"So why don't you enter and go win one for Dragoon," Kai replied, patting Tyson on the back.  
  
"Kaiiiii," Tyson whined, tugging at Kai's sleeve. "You're the one with the best tolerance for the cold! I mean, you always walk around in nothing but a tank top, even in the winter! Being naked in cold water for an hour won't even hurt you?"  
  
"Why would I enter a petty, humiliating little contest like that?" Kai asked haughtily, sitting down.  
  
"Well?I was thinking," Tyson said nervously, "The winner gets a pair of Bit Beast Warmers, and if you win, Kai, you could keep one, and maybe you'd let me have the other?"  
  
Kai sneered incredulously. "Give one to you?"  
  
Just then, Mariah walked into the common room of the resort, which was decorated with holly, snowflakes, and a roaring fire. The rug was thick and warm, and many tables were arranged with candles and Christmas breakfast food. It was Mr. Dickinson's Winter Resort - and the Bladebreakers, along with many other important bladers of the Beyblade world, were invited there for vacation.  
  
Ray had insisted on inviting his childhood friend, Mariah, even though Kai was sure it was only because Ray was trying to be nice. He must have felt sorry for the poor pink-haired girl, who followed Ray around like a shadow. It made Kai mad at first, but Ray was well, Ray. Saintly and unnaturally kind.  
  
Stupid little minx, Kai thought, glaring at Mariah as she sat down next to him with her pink bunny PJs. Girls were always trying to act cute for their guys. In this case "her" guy was Ray. Ray! How dare she?  
  
"Morning, Kai, Tyson," she said tiredly.  
  
Kai grumbled something and looked away. The large common room was filling up with people who had come down for their breakfast: players from important international teams: the White Tigers, Demolition Boys, All- Starz, etc., many of who had challenged Kai before. The shimmering tinsel on the sparkling, bauble-covered tree was giving Kai a headache. He noticed a familiar face, Tala from the Demolition Boys catch his eye.  
  
Soon, Ray, Mr. Dickinson, Kenny and Max entered the room.  
  
"Oooh, Ray, you're here!" Mariah squeaked, jumping off her chair. Great, now she was awake.  
  
"Let me pour you some hot chocolate!"  
  
"Thanks, Mariah," Ray said, smiling at her warmly (dammit). His dark hair was pulled casually back, and he was wearing a velvety Santa hat. His skin looked extra soft and pale in winter. Almost like an angel in his white robes, Kai thought absently.  
  
"Oh, Ray, I was waiting for you to come down so we could start Secret Santa's! Everyone put your name and your Christmas wish into a hat, and we'll draw out the person who we'll buy presents for!" Mariah said, smiling widely and batting her lashes at Ray. "Everyone in the whole resort is invited!"  
  
Kai stared gloomily as the girl passed pieces of paper around to everyone.  
  
What did he want, anyways? The only thing he could think of was maybe, well?Ray?but argh, shake yourself out of it, Hiwatari, he thought to himself, shaking himself.  
  
Whatever, - Kai Hiwatari - to become better at blading, he jotted down messily. Then Mariah passed Ray's Santa hat back around for him to pick someone's name. Kai reached in, and got -  
  
Ray Kon - warm winter accessories.  
  
What? Ray? Kai felt heat rise into his cheeks. He'd have to buy a present - for Ray?  
  
"Okay, everyone got theirs?" Mariah asked happily. "Great!"  
  
Ray, Kai thought, his heart sinking. He'd have to go shopping - for Ray.  
  
"Hey, who got mine?" Tyson yelled shrilly.  
  
"Shut up, you're not supposed to say!" Mariah snapped, whacking him with the Santa hat.  
  
"Cause whoever got mine, I want a Furry Bit Beast Warmer!" he yelped. "You can win one in this contest!"  
  
"What contest?" Ray asked good-naturedly. Suddenly, everyone went to go look at the poster.  
  
"Hehehe," Mr. Dickinson chuckled loudly, his large chest bobbing up and down. "I used to enter that when I was young. We'd all go in there, naked. I was the Frozen Blue Balls champion of every year until I turned forty- three?"  
  
Kai concentrated hard on the Christmas tree to avoid imagining the boorish BBA guy naked.  
  
"Wow, Furry Bit Beast Warmers," Mariah said dreamily. "I'd really like that, Ray?"  
  
"So would I," Ray said. "Those are really special."  
  
Kai choked on his hot chocolate. "What? You want them, too?"  
  
"Maybe you could win some for me," Mariah said slyly, creeping up next to Ray.  
  
Kai grabbed a hot mug furiously to keep from yelling.  
  
"T-Tyson," Max said shyly. "If you wanted them, maybe I could win them for - "  
  
"I'd enter, but I have a bad cold," Ray said apologetically. "It'd be great to keep Driger warm in the winter, though. If someone who's really good at staying in the cold entered the contest and won?" For an instant, he caught Kai's eye, and flashed his gorgeous smile. Kai could have sworn Ray winked.  
  
And at that moment, Kai made up his mind.  
  
I'M GONNA WIN THAT CONTEST FOR YOU, RAY, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two  
  
Kai wandered around the gift shop, scowling.  
  
He hated shopping.  
  
Warm winter accessories. That's what Ray's Secret Santa note said he wanted. He could buy yarn and knit Ray mittens. And a scarf. And a warm toque. And socks. He imagined the look of joy on Ray's face when he got the presents. And then he'd give Kai that special look and put his arms around him, and?  
  
Kai shivered. Ray made him feel strange things he didn't need to feel.  
  
Still.  
  
It'd be worth it, Kai thought firmly to himself, as he went to go pay for the yarn. Only two days until Christmas, it was plenty of time to learn how to knit.  
  
"Playing girlfriend, Kai?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Kai spun around, surprised. It was a thin red-haired boy with a tough scowl. Tala.  
  
"It's for my Secret Santa," Kai answered stiffly.  
  
"And since when do you, Kai Hiwatari, ice-cold leader of the Bladebreakers, spend time knitting gifts for people." Tala said smoothly, swaggering towards him.  
  
"It's supposed to be?p-personal." Kai stammered, tripping over the unfamiliar word.  
  
"Really?" Tala chuckled. "Why not just buy the mittens?"  
  
Kai bit his lip angrily, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I saw the way you look at Ray," Tala said calmly. "Want to know who my Secret Santa is?"  
  
But before Tala could say anything, the cashier interrupted, "Would you like me to wrap that present for you?"  
  
"Nothankyou," Kai blabbed quickly, and he was allowed to grab his bag of yarn and knitting needles and escape before he could find out who's Tala's Secret Santa was.  
  
~  
  
When Kai arrived back at the resort, Ray was in the kitchen.  
  
Quickly, Kai stuffed the yarn and needles behind his back.  
  
Ray had an apron on, and the sleeves of his robes were rolled up halfway up to his elbows. His long dark hair was slightly damp from sweat, and his velvety Santa hat drooped slightly, so he kept having to toss his head to keep it up. His hands were covered in cookie dough.  
  
"Hey," Ray said, smiling.  
  
"Hey," Kai answered weakly, gulping a little.  
  
Ray wiped his forehead with his forearm. "I was just baking some cookies for everyone."  
  
"Ba-king cook-ies?" Kai said slowly, pronouncing each syllable as if he had never heard them before.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, a lock of dark hair falling over them. "Yeah, you think I'm a wimp, don't you?"  
  
...Kai didn't answer.  
  
"Well, everyone else is out tobogganing, and I have a cold, so I can't go."  
  
"They're all gone?" Kai asked. His throat was dry. "You're - the only one here? I - see."  
  
"Hey, Kai," Ray said gently, peering into Kai's eyes. "Are you alright? You haven't been quite yourself since we've come here. You're not as cold as usual."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai blabbered. "I uh, really don't want to be here with you right now. Get uh, out of my sight." He said rather lamely.  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow, and didn't look convinced. "You can tell me what's bothering you, Kai."  
  
Well, it's just that you look so cute during the holidays with your stupid Santa Hat and pale angel skin that I suddenly wanna pin you up against the wall and -  
  
"Nothing!" Kai blurted. "Nothing at all. I just really think you're a wimp." He tried to twist his face into a scowl to look convincing.  
  
Ray looked him over carefully. "Well, that's more like the Kai I know."  
  
Suddenly, a small ding came from the oven.  
  
"Hey, they're ready!" Ray wiped his hands on his apron and removed the hot chocolate chip cookies. "Want one, Kai?"  
  
"No," Kai lied.  
  
"Take your hands out of your pockets and have one."  
  
"No," Kai shook his head firmly and gripped the yarn tightly.  
  
Ray cocked his head to one side impatiently. "Fine, I'll have to feed you one."  
  
Kai's heart rate quickened to a million beats per second as Ray's fingers came closer and closer to his lips. He placed the sweet cookie on Kai's tongue and their skin touched briefly, sending warm shivers down his whole body.  
  
"There, is it that bad?" Ray asked.  
  
"Mmph." Kai's face burned red as he turned on his heel to leave.  
  
"Kai, wait!"  
  
He spun back around.  
  
"Look." Ray sighed. "This morning, when I hinted that I wanted you to win me those Bit Beast Warmers for me?you can just forget about it, okay?"  
  
"What?" Kai sputtered.  
  
"I mean, it's okay. It's too much of a hassle for you." He said. "I mean, it'll be freezing cold for you to have to strip down and get in the water just so you can win me those Fuzzy Warmers. "  
  
Kai gulped, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's just that?Driger gets cold in the winter, you know," Ray said lightly. "I know, you might not have that problem, with Dranzer being a fire bird and all. I'm sorry, Kai, you don't care what I'm saying, do you?"  
  
Kai didn't reply, but became only further convinced that he had to get those warmers.  
  
~  
  
Ten minutes later, Kai was in a blue towel and feeling very self-conscious. He crept down the hallways of Mr. Dickinson Winter Resort, hoping no one would catch him sneaking out. Tiptoeing quietly, he left the building and stepped into the cold, white snow. His bare feet stung for a second, but he got used to it. Tyson was right; Kai was very good in cold weather.  
  
Kai relaxed a little, walking a little farther until he reached a lake in the ice, perfect for polar bear swimming.  
  
A pair of pink panties and a pink bra lay frozen on the ground. Mariah, he thought jealously. That little minx. She wanted to win the Bit Beast Warmers for Ray, too. A new surge of ferocity grew in Kai's heart. He must beat her. Shivering fiercely, Kai pulled off his blue towel, leaving himself stripped to his birthday suit in the middle of the Russian winter.  
  
He dived in.  
  
The water certainly was freezing. Once Kai was sure the water wouldn't have any negative effect on all parts of his er, anatomy, he felt a little more comfortable. Kai swam a few circles, dove deep under water, and played shark for near half an hour before coming out. I should have no problem on Christmas morning, Kai thought confidently, as he reached for his blue towel. Those Bit Beast warmers were good as Ray's, and Ray's heart was a good as his?  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
Kai looked up, alarmed.  
  
It was Tala.  
  
Wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers, the tough, wiry, red-haired boy smirked down at him.  
  
"Not so fast, Hiwatari," he said coolly, picking up Kai's towel.  
  
"Give that back," Kai demanded.  
  
"Practicing for the contest Thursday?" Tala asked. "To win - for Ray?"  
  
"Shut up, I want them for Dranzer." Kai snapped.  
  
Tala laughed wickedly. "Don't give me that bull, Kai. You and I both know your reasons."  
  
"So? It's none of your business."  
  
"Right," Tala said smoothly. "Now?earlier today you scurried off earlier today before I had a chance to finish."  
  
Scurried off? Kai thought, with a hint of anger. But for the moment he was too freaked out to be mad.  
  
"I don't recall." He mumbled, wishing Tala would give his towel back.  
  
"We were talking about your secret wish, Kai," Tala drawled on. "See, I drew your name out of the hat."  
  
"Those are supposed to be secret, idiot," Kai said.  
  
"Secret? As if your staring at Ray twenty-four seven is helping keep yours secret."  
  
"Just give me my towel, so I can get back into the building. It's freezing," Kai demanded, even though his body was getting hot from embarrassment.  
  
"I think not, Kai," Tala said, shaking his head and smiling. "I'm having too much fun."  
  
Kai felt his face burn as Tala looked his naked body up and down. It wasn't as if they'd never had to share the same shower in the same locker room, but?oh dammit there was nowhere to hide.  
  
"So, Kai." Tala went on. "Your Christmas wish. Wanting to become a better Blader, hm?"  
  
"What's so amazing about that?"  
  
"I could give you exactly what you want," Tala smirked. "With some?er?training?" Tala started towards Kai, bringing his almost naked body closer to him.  
  
Kai nearly jumped backwards, his heart pounding fast. Tala's tight, hard abs were slightly pink from the cold. His hand reached from Kai's torso, and before Kai could help it, Tala's thumb ran a smooth line down from his chest to his hip. A glint of lust flashed in Tala's eye.  
  
Kai took in a sharp intake of breath. "What are you doing?" he choked.  
  
"Giving you what you want," Tala replied.  
  
Kai's body shivered as Tala ran both hands over Kai's hips. If Tala's hands were just a little over to the center?Kai felt all blood rush to his groin?what he wanted?d-did he want Tala to touch him? N-no, he wanted Ray, and no one else should be -  
  
"Shall I continue?" Tala asked silkily, pausing with both hands at Kai's hips.  
  
"No!" Kai squeaked. He was naked, for god's sake, and Tala was just about so. "Just give me my towel!"  
  
Now Tala kissed Kai on the cheek and was slowly running his tongue up and down Kai's neck. Sticky little kisses trailed to his collarbone.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Kai's whole body squirmed under Tala's caresses. Tala's tongue made it to Kai's nipple. His leg slid between Kai's and he breathed heavily on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"No, stop it!" Kai said unconvincinly . "You're lying. You want me." Tala smirked. He ran his finger smoothly towards Kai's slowly excited erection. "I can tell."  
  
Kai's breath quickened. He bit his lip and dug his fingernails into Tala's arms.  
  
"That's right," Tala smiled. "Hold on."  
  
No, he thought. That's not what he meant to do! He had to pull away from Tala's wiry, hard body, but it was like pulling apart a south and north end of a very heavy magnet that clearly wanted to stick together -  
  
"Oh my gosh!!"  
  
Kai jumped about five feet, yelled a swear word, and nearly fell over as a female voice came from behind him.  
  
It was Mariah, floating in the swimming hole, her pink bow tie all wet. Did she see?  
  
"I can't believe it," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Kai - you're entering, too?"  
  
"TALA WAS JUST GIVING MY TOWEL BACK!" Kai shouted. He yanked his towel away and jolted as fast as he could back into the resort.  
  
When Kai was back in the resort, he put on his tank top, his sweatpants, his lucky scarf, about five sweaters, and thick jeans. The less naked he was, the less Tala would try to?to?  
  
No, it was too horrible. Tala - Tala wanted him. Wanted to seduce him. Use Kai's desires in a twisted way. That was?wrong. Very wrong. If it were Ray, now that was a different story? Ray. Ray. Ray. If Ray had cornered him, touched him?that was different. Suddenly, Kai let himself indulge in a fantasy about being naked in a pool with Ray?  
  
No. Bad. Don't think those thoughts, Kai thought. Control.  
  
Kai gulped and took a few deep breaths. No problem. Five sweaters, and he could handle it. He walked into the common room, where there was a large group of people laughing and talking.  
  
"Present-exchange tomorrow at 11, after the Polar Bear Swim!" Mariah was saying. Leaving enough time for Kai to go win his present for Ray.  
  
"Hey Kai, over here!" Ray called out, waving Kai over. Kai's heart skipped a beat. "Have some eggnog, we're playing Christmas Spin-the-Bottle." he winked.  
  
"Here are the rules: you can choose to either kiss your partner, or you can do a double dare with him or her." Mariah said.  
  
"What a lame game," Kai said, faking a yawn and joining them. "Who drinks eggnog anyways?" he added, sipping the mug Ray handed him.  
  
"My turn!" Mr. Dickinson roared, spinning a large corked wine bottle. It landed on Max. Mr. Dickinson smacked his lips hungrily and started towards him. Max was shivering like a rabbit being cornered by a large hyena. Mr. Dickinson grabbed Max and -  
  
"Try to spin for me next, Max!" Tyson said eagerly.  
  
Max's eyes lit up as he pulled himself from Mr. Dickinson's grip. "Really?"  
  
Tyson grinned widely. Not exactly subtle, is he? Kai thought.  
  
Max spun it, but it landed on Kai.  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here." Kai said, getting up.  
  
"Stay." Ray commanded immediately.  
  
Okay, Kai squeaked (though not outwardly)  
  
Max kissed Kai shyly and quickly on the cheek.  
  
"Darn," Tyson said, cracking his knuckles in disappointment.  
  
"Well, your turn, Kai," Mariah said.  
  
"Whatever," Kai grumbled. He meant to have the bottle land on Ray. Carefully, he spun it perfectly around three times so it landed pointing right at Ray.  
  
"Wow," Ray blushed. "Er, Kai?I guess you and I?"  
  
Kai's face reddened. Ray didn't want to kiss him, he thought. Better not look humiliated in front of everyone, so he said quickly, "We'll take the dare."  
  
"I've got a good one," Mariah said slyly.  
  
"Mariah?don't make it too?" Ray said, looking shy.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Mariah somehow conjured a bottle of liquid. "Both of you have to drink this eggnog, one glass at a time until one of you gets drunk."  
  
"That's lame," Kai droned. "I don't drink."  
  
"Neither do I." Ray said. Stupid innocent sweet Ray. You mean, he never even tried.  
  
"It's a dare," Mariah said warningly.  
  
"Whatever." Kai shrugged.  
  
How bad could it be? He thought, as he downed his first glass. It was really disgusting, but then he felt sort of dizzy and happy.  
  
"Ray, you look so fuzzy!" Kai laughed.  
  
"So do you, Kai!" Ray laughed back. They were both laughing. "This is soooo crazy! Maybe we should have just stuck to the other dare!"  
  
"What? Kissing?" Kai asked, feeling tipsier. It was getting fuzzier?and people were laughing in the background, and?  
  
~  
  
The next thing Kai remembered, it was bright and the sun was pouring in.  
  
Christmas.  
  
Kai leapt up. He was on a couch in the common room - no one had bothered to take him to his bed.  
  
The bottle of alcohol was lying empty on the floor. Stupid Mariah, he scowled. Kai found himself feeling very hot, and then he remembered, he was wearing five sweaters. Removing then, he saw that the clock on the bar read 8:55 a.m.  
  
THE CONTEST!!!  
  
Kai sprinted from the room and out the corridors to the swimming hole.  
  
It was empty. Good, he was early.  
  
Slowly, Kai started to remove his clothes for a quick warm-up (or cool- down?).  
  
The snow was white as cotton all around. The water was cold and clear. No one was in sight, except -  
  
"Back again, Kai?"  
  
"Not you again!" Kai cried, spinning around to see Tala, once again in his grey boxers.  
  
"But it is," Tala said, advancing towards Kai, his eyes flashing. He looked almost angry. "I know you'd rather have Ray - you ah, said so yourself, but?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Why isn't anyone else here yet?"  
  
"It's early, Kai. I set the clock back so I could have some time with you." Tala told him.  
  
"Y-you - " Kai said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Last night, Kai." Tala continued. "You were drunker than anything. After only one glass. Wow." He laughed coldly. "You admitted to everyone in the whole common room your feelings for Ray. I wanna win it for you, Ray. I want to win your -"  
  
"Shut up!" Kai snapped. But he was in a daze. Had he really said all those things? "It was just eggnog!"  
  
"I don't know," Tala said, frowning. "I think it was spiked with something, to make you drunker faster."  
  
Ooh boy, that was LAST time he ever drunk anything Mariah handed him?  
  
"Everyone was shocked, especially that pink-haired girl from the White Tigers," Tala went on, the muscles in his biceps twitching. "Ray wasn't as drunk as you - he wanted to take you to your room and give you some medicine."  
  
Kai listened, his heart sinking with every word. "What did he say?"  
  
"He refused to say anything," Tala sneered. "He wanted you to go to rest - but I told him to let you rest in the common room. Then everyone went to bed."  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, his mouth dry. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I thought you'd figured it out by now!" Tala yelled. He grabbed Kai's shoulders and shook him. "Can't you see? It's you that I want, Kai!" His red hair shook with the force. "Why Ray? He's no match for you, Kai, I'm the only one good enough!"  
  
Kai staggered with shock, as Tala's eyes looked slightly swollen. "Y-you! You spend so much time over him! It's always about Ray Kon, isn't it? Ray doesn't even have the ambition to become a better Blader, he's too busy being nice!"  
  
"Stop it, are you crazy?" Kai yelled, trying to push Tala away.  
  
But Tala brought his face to within an inch of Kai's. Kai could feel his breath heaving, his desperate eyes staring into his, his cold skin.  
  
"No way, Kai," Tala said brutally. He cupped Kai's face with his hands and brought their lips together in a harsh, freezing cold kiss.  
  
Their bare chests pressed together in the cold, warming each other. Tala's tongue slithered into Kai's mouth, playing with his. Tala's hands tugged at the towel around Kai's waist. It felt good, but wrong. Only Ray could do that to him!  
  
No, no, no, Kai thought. This isn't what I want! He pushed Tala by his hard, muscular shoulders. Get away from me!  
  
But Tala's lips were wet and warm against the rest of the cold, and with a strange magnetism, pulled Kai towards him. Kai moaned unwilling and pushed his hips forward towards Tala. "See, could Ray do that to you, Kai?" Tala breathed huskily, running his hands over Kai's thighs.  
  
"Can't you leave Ray out of this?" Kai begged, willing himself to push Tala away but not really being able to.  
  
Tala pulled Kai into a passionate kiss and moved to grope Kai's ass.  
  
"Mmph!" Kai yelped. There was a hard lump forming in Tala's boxers, and Kai suspected it wasn't the only one.  
  
Kai bit him on the lip, hard. Tala seemed to yelp, in pleasure. He squeezed Tala's leg hard between his own thighs and pressed himself against him. Tala was squealing uncontrollably and was getting very excited.  
  
I shouldn't be doing this! Kai screamed in his head. Tala was enjoying it!  
  
"No, no," Kai gasped. "Leave me alone after this. Please."  
  
Tala kissed Kai on the lips - tenderly?! No!  
  
"Stop - the others -" It dawned on him right there. Because standing right behind Tala was a familiar figure.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Tala ripped himself from Kai as he heard the voice.  
  
It was Ray, standing there behind Tala like an angel on a cloud. Perfectly clothed and bewildered, he was looking at Kai with a disbelieving look on his face. Kai's heart sunk when he realized what Ray must have seen.  
  
"Kai?" he said, his voice quiet. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Ray, it's not like that!" Kai cried.  
  
"It's okay," Ray said quickly.  
  
Kai watched Ray's pale expression, and realized Ray didn't care.  
  
He grabbed his clothing, and left.  
  
~  
  
"No, Kai, wait!" Ray was screaming.  
  
But Kai didn't want to listen. He was walking down the halls so that Ray couldn't catch him. "Kai, don't!"  
  
Through the many staircases and halls Kai stomped. He didn't want to face Ray.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Great, dead end.  
  
Ray grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and turned him around.  
  
"Kai. Look at me." Kai looked away.  
  
"Kai?last night?" Ray began. "When you'd said that, when you were d-drunk?"  
  
"I didn't mean it."  
  
"So, you care for Tala, then?"  
  
"No! Not that, either."  
  
Ray pulled his arms around Kai into a soft hug. He shivered. He wasn't used to that kind of affection.  
  
"Kai?" he whispered. "I realized?that I cared about you, too."  
  
What?  
  
Ray's large golden eyes flowed wide and bright into Kai's own. "Kai?after all these years of working together, and all we've accomplished, I've realized I learned to care about you more than a friend. More than a brother."  
  
Kai swallowed, not believing his ears.  
  
"And whatever happened between you and Tala this morning, with the polar bear swim?I'm willing to put it aside. As long as you care about me, too."  
  
Ray looked at him, tentatively, hopefully. His hands stroked Kai's bare skin, and Kai felt himself shiver. Ray then opened his own robes, revealing his thin T-shirt underneath, and wrapped it around Kai lovingly.  
  
"I - " Kai tried to say, but the world was shaking before his eyes as his body was pressed to Ray's under his robes. "I just wanted to win you what you wanted."  
  
"So you do care! Admit it!" Ray said gleefully.  
  
"I - I?" Kai stammered.  
  
"I knew it, Kai, I knew it!" He hugged Kai tightly and laughed.  
  
~  
  
That afternoon, Kai and Ray were holding hands on the couch in the common room.  
  
"Look, Ray, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, are you okay with being with me, as a boy?" Kai asked nervously.  
  
"'Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Ray grinned.  
  
"I mean?what about Mariah?"  
  
"It's alright, she understands my feelings for her don't extend farther than friendship," Ray smiled. "How about you? Still got any feelings for ol' Tala?"  
  
"No way," Kai scowled.  
  
Ray gave Kai his special look, and his heart melted.  
  
"Hey - I haven't kissed you under the mistletoe yet," Ray said.  
  
"Mistletoe?"  
  
Ray reached behind the couch and pulled out a sprig of white berries. He held it over Kai's head.  
  
"Geez, that stuff is so lame," Kai said, but he blushed and felt his heart lift up. He leaned forward for a kiss anyways. But then he stopped, remembering something else.  
  
"Oh Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who did win the naked polar bear swim?"  
  
"Oh!" Ray laughed. "Max did. He got himself the Fuzzy Bit Beast Warmers, and gave one to Tyson. They were really sweet. I think they're off in the hot tub now together."  
  
"Ready to get away from the cold, I guess," Kai said, raising his eyebrows, surprised.  
  
Then Ray, caressing him softly on the hand, brought their faces closer for the gentlest, sweetest kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kai." 


End file.
